1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board including an electronic component embedded therein and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices, such as cellular phones, IT devices, and the like, are small and light, there is a need to mount electronic components on a restricted area of a board to help the electronic devices perform more functions.
However, as the size of the board is restricted, a mounting area of electronic components may not be sufficiently secured. Therefore, a need exists for a technology of embedding electronic components, such as active devices of an IC, a semiconductor chip, etc., passive devices, and the like, on a board. Recently, a technology of embedding or stacking the active devices and the passive devices in or on the same layer has been developed.
In general, a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board including components embedded therein simply includes forming a cavity in a core thereof and embedding various devices and electronic components of an IC, a semiconductor chip, etc., in the cavity. Next, the electronic components may be fixed and an insulating layer may be formed, by applying a resin material, such as prepreg, and the like, in the cavity and on the core having an electronic component embedded therein and the electronic component may be electrically conducted with outside of the board by forming a via hole or a through hole on the insulating layer and forming circuits by plating.
In this case, a circuit pattern is formed in and on the via hole or the through hole by the plating and is connected as an electrical connection means with the electronic component embedded in the board. Meanwhile, a multi-layer printed circuit board including an electronic component embedded therein may be manufactured by sequentially stacking the insulating layers on upper and lower surfaces of the board.
As such, the printed circuit board including an electronic component embedded therein according to the related art uses a core and a build up material having a low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) so as to minimize warpage of the board. Further, there is a need to make a thickness of the core thick so as to reduce the occurrence of warpage of the board, which makes it difficult to maximize flowability of resin leaked from the buildup material in the space within the cavity of the core.
In addition, the printed circuit board including an electronic component embedded therein according to the related art needs to use the core and the build up material having low CTE in order to minimize the warpage of the board. As the CTE decreases, the filler content increases, such that adhesion may be degraded.
Further, since a width of the cavity having an electronic component embedded therein is reduced according to a fine pitch of the pattern formed on the printed circuit board, an interval between a side wall of the cavity and the electronic component and when the electronic component is biased to one side within the cavity, electrode patterns formed on the core contacts external electrodes of the electronic component, which leads to a short circuit.